


Control

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Tiny!Dan Chronicles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Phil, Dirty Talk, M/M, Microphilia, Sex Toys, Vibrators, tiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="fire-side-treats.tumblr.com">fire-side-treats</a> tiny!dan comics; The hardest part about being tiny is not being able to properly pleasure your partner, something that’s been bothering Dan for days, but Phil’s got an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on [this comic](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/147817553156/uh-warning-for-a-lot-of-butt-also-ballsmore) by [fire-side-treats](fire-side-treats.tumblr.com). I could never describe tiny!dan’s very bad idea quite as well as it was drawn, so check out the very nsfw comic for visual details! This Sunday brings my personal favorite, tiny!dan and his tiny!bdsm bed!

Dan was beginning to grow restless and annoyed. Not only was he still stuck in his tiny-fied form, but regardless of how many orgasm’s he got, he wasn’t able to do nearly as much as he would have liked when it came to pleasuring Phil.

When he voiced these concerns, however, Phil’s only response was a reassuring comment about how seeing Dan get off was enough to have Phil going for weeks, especially now with all their neat little toys and the way Dan seemed so much more receptive and sensitive to every little touch.

Still, Dan missed being able to physically pleasure Phil, and crawling all over Phil’s dick wasn’t exactly doing much for either of them. Dan could hardly engulf him with his body, let alone with his hand or his mouth, and Phil was so terrified of Dan falling and hurting himself that more often than not he was too distracted by his fear to even attempt to enjoy anything that Dan did to him.

It unfortunately all came to a head one afternoon while Phil was fingering himself in front of Dan while Dan jerked off and watched him. It used to be a favorite activity for both of them, but watching Phil’s fingers clench around his pillow, watching the way his back arched and he gasped all low and hot only served to remind Dan that he _couldn’t_ pleasure Phil whether he wanted to or not.

And that’s when he got the bright idea to try and crawl up Phil’s bum to massage his prostate himself.

He almost got away with it too, until Phil caught hold of him and dragged him back out for a very stern talking to.

Terrified as he was, Phil did his best to calm Dan down and appease him until he got a bright idea of his own.

“Wait here,” he demanded, moving under their bed to retrieve their box of toys. Dan watched as he scrambled about with it, moving toy after toy after toy away, until he finally returned with a blue silicone vibrating dildo that had a taint massager and a remote control to go along with it.

Eyes lighting up, Dan took the toy easily enough, grinning up happily at Phil to finally have some control again.

“Will this work?” Phil asked, smiling as he smoothed away the lube in Dan’s hair. With a quick, happy nod, Dan agreed.

“Alright, then. Sit still,” he demanded, voice going soft. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Phil moved away, then, to settle himself down in front of Dan, propping himself up against the back of the bed. His legs were spread, bent backwards so his knees were facing Dan but his feet were against the wall, the light blue dildo held steady underneath him.

Watching Phil sink down onto that dildo was one of the best sights Dan had seen in days, and as Phil propped himself up so he was on full display for Dan, Dan turned the toy on. He knew it the second it started to vibrate inside of Phil as he let out a soft “uh,” noise, his hips jerking forward as the taint massager pressed lightly up against the bottom of his balls, tickling and teasing in a way that Dan knew drove Phil crazy.

Dan grinned, finally beginning to feel a little better, and turned up the vibration setting a little to tease Phil with what he knew they both wanted. Dan loved seeing the way Phil’s fingers wrapped around his cock then, squeezing around the base to tease himself a little before beginning to pump, just once or twice before he stopped. His hips jerked and spasmed, his thighs quaked as he held himself up, and Dan watched on as he shifted his hips around to try and get just the right perfect angle.

His eyes were closed, mouth pursed, and Dan loved the overall look.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, grabbing hold of his own little cock in order to fist it and stroke over it a few times. Phil’s eyes slowly fluttered open once he’d grown accustomed to the toy until he was looking at Dan once again. A slow smirk took over his features as he jerked his hips back, fucking himself slowly on the toy.

“You know how much I like it when you fuck me,” Phil murmured lowly, eyes going half-mast as he stared down Dan. His fingers had tightened around the base of his cock again, holding himself back in that teasing way he knew drove both himself and Dan crazy, fingers lightly moving up and down just enough to tease. Phil was grinning, tongue lolling out, hips arching up and down on the toy.

“Love the way your cock feels so deep inside me,” Phil added, closing his eyes with a low, practiced moan that drove Dan crazy.

Unable to proper respond what with Phil unable to hear him speaking, Dan merely cranked up the vibration on the toy, watching as Phil momentarily lost control, hand and hips stuttering as the loud sound of the toy began to fill the room.

Next to little control for the vibrations was another control Dan knew Phil liked all too well. There were rotating bumps that worked as a prostate massager at the head of the dildo currently pressed up Phil’s bum, and they both knew that’s exactly what Phil was waiting for. Dan wasn’t going to give it to him right away, though, not when his boyfriend already had far too much control over this situation for Dan’s liking.

“How’s that for having my cock buried deep inside of you,” Dan muttered, wishing Phil could hear him so he could really let loose. “Fucking slut for my cock,” he growled, fisting his own cock.

Phil grinned across from him as he gained back control, clearly able to see the way Dan was muttering to himself.

“I bet you’re dying to see me fall apart for you, aren’t you?” he teased, something hot and warm in his eyes, silky in his voice, that made Dan’s head spin with want. He nodded quickly, glared at Phil, watched as his boyfriend merely laughed at him.

“Then make me,” he teased, his voice far too demanding for Dan’s liking.

Clenching the fist not currently wrapped tightly around his dick, Dan muttered, “Fine then, I will,” and very suddenly turned the dial for the vibrating settings all the way up. He listened as Phil let out a loud surprised moan, watched as his body jumped and his mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering closed, and then increased the pleasure by turning up the dial for the prostate massager.

Phil’s body jolted again, and he gasped, nearly falling forward on the bed as his hand tightened around his cock, the taint massager pressing even higher up into Phil’s balls that was making his entire lower body twitch.

Grinning, Dan watched as Phil very quickly lost control, thrusting his entire body up and down quickly on the vibrating dildo, his fingers fast and clumsy as they worked over his cock. If Phil could hear Dan just then, he would have forced him to stop, would have made him whimper and beg to be allowed to touch himself while Dan forced Phil’s body to take more and more of the vibrating toy. As it was, all Dan could do was watch as Phil fell apart, sweat dripping down his face as he worked himself over and over, beads of cum dripping off his already swollen cock.

Fuck, what Dan would have done to have that cock head in his mouth, sucking and slurping it down. What he would have done to be the one fucking into Phil just then.

“Dan,” Phil gasped. “Dan, let me come,” he begged, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Please, Dan,” he groaned, even as he knew Dan couldn’t answer, only making Dan’s cock ache more with want. His fingers tightened, and he jerked himself faster, watching Phil go.  

Phil bit his bottom lip, jerked his hips harder, thrust himself back on the vibrating toy. “I want to come so bad, Dan, let me come,” he begged, voice going all high and whiny the way Dan liked it.

“Just like that, Phil,” Dan muttered to himself, biting his own lip as he worked his hand furiously over his own cock. “Come for me, baby,” he insisted, and though Phil couldn’t hear him, he seemed to understand when he opened his eyes and took in Dan’s form that he was being given permission, because he very suddenly came, cum spurting long and hard up his chest. At the sight, Dan worked himself faster, reaching out with clumsy, shaking hands to turn down the dials until they were at a low thrum while Phil worked himself through his orgasm with loud pants and moans of Dan’s name.

It only took Phil opening his eyes to peer at Dan with hazy, post-orgasm filled eyes for Dan to come as well.


End file.
